


Shoop, Baby

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, no Deadpool spoilers, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really silly short fic inspired by seeing Deadpool last night.  No Deadpool spoilers, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoop, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I can’t experience anything right now without thinking about how my boys would experience it.

“Thank you so much for this, babe.” Poe lifted their joined hands and kissed Finn exactly on his shiny new white gold band.  Poe had a matching one on his left hand; they had decided to both get engagement rings and it honestly gave Finn a little thrill of possession to see Poe’s flash from his finger.

Finn smiled at his fiance. “Don’t worry about it, Poe.  I’m sure I’ll enjoy myself.”  They stood in line to get tickets to see Deadpool, and Poe seemed as anxious and excited as when he had proposed to Finn, which Finn was trying not to take personally.

Finn liked action movies as much as the next guy, but Poe was  _ obsessed  _ with Deadpool. And so even though it was Valentine’s Day weekend, and Poe was visiting Finn at UC-Davis for the occasion, Finn had agreed to spend some of their precious time together at the movie on opening night.

They kept moving through the line, Poe chattering excitedly because he couldn’t seem to stop himself, and Finn just gazing at him adoringly.  Poe’s love for Deadpool had a long history. When he was too small for school, Poe learned and spoke Spanish exclusively at home with his parents.  All of the moves and Poe’s unwillingness to speak some stupid language other than what his parents spoke led to him lagging behind and being placed in English Language Development classes in elementary school.  Poe learned English slowly, teachers having to work hard to get past the chip on his shoulder, until one well-intentioned teacher introduced him to comic books.  She figured they would be a fun way for him to learn to read English, and Poe took to them immediately.  A less well-intentioned classmate had introduced him to the Deadpool comics, which he’d ‘borrowed’ from his older brother.  And that was how Poe’s mother Shara ended up in the principal’s office, a translator explaining that he had told a fellow classmate  _ “Yeah. That is a gun in my pants. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you…” _  And  _ that _ was when Poe received a talk about the appropriate methods for ‘courting’ as Shara had put it.  She also banned Deadpool issues from the house, which meant that Poe secreted them the way some other boys did  _ Playboy _ .  

Besides indulging Poe’s obsession, the other reason Finn happily went along with Poe’s plan was that this meant he got two hours of snuggle time, in the dark, and he wrapped Poe’s left arm over his shoulders immediately when they sat down.  Finn snuggled in, clasping Poe’s left hand in his.  As the movie started, Finn enjoyed watching Poe enjoy himself more than the actual movie, but even he was drawn into the action and snappy dialogue.

As the credits rolled, Poe pulled out his phone to check if there was a credits scene, unwrapping himself from Finn.  Finn cracked a huge grin as a “Hey, yeah” introduced Salt N Pepa’s  _ Shoop _ . He hadn’t heard this song in forever. Finn unselfconsciously began to dance in his seat.  He was ready as Pepa’s first lines came in.

“Here I go, here I go, here I go again. Girls, what's my weakness? Men!” Finn was mostly lip syncing, but he just couldn’t help it, by the time Salt came in with  _ “Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that,”  _ Finn was full on rapping and dancing in his seat, thoroughly enjoying himself.  His dance moves faced him toward Poe, and Finn stopped as he took in the sight.

Poe had dropped the hand holding his phone down in his lap, and he was staring at Finn with his mouth open.  Finn felt himself blush.

“No, keep going, please,” Poe said with a grin, having recovered.

“I’m good.” Finn still felt embarrassed. 

Poe leaned in to take Finn’s head in his hands and kissed him thoroughly.  “I hope I never discover all the weird, random things that actually got through the protective screen your parents put around you in your childhood.  Because being surprised by them is absolutely one of my favorite things in the universe.”

“What, you knew I could rap.”

“There’s a difference between rapping the Alexander Hamilton parts while I sing for George Washington, and rapping a  _ fucking  _ Salt N Pepa song from, what, the same year you were born?  I have to admit, it really works for me.”

Finn smiled, feeling better. “Hey, I can appreciate the classics. Well then, since you insist,” and, catching the tail end of the song,  _ “So what you wanna do?  What you wanna do? Mmm, I wanna shoop.”   _ Finn bowed to Poe in his seat, and Poe gave him a small round of applause as the credits scene started.  

“I love you,” Poe whispered in Finn’s ear. “Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday night!


End file.
